


Like a Tornado Loves A Trailer Park

by bitt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jewish Character, Post-Scratch (Homestuck), Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitt/pseuds/bitt
Summary: Rose and Dave have never told the truth, ever.





	Like a Tornado Loves A Trailer Park

She was a bitch.

It wasn't bad, really. It was just true. She was a bitch who liked to get what she wanted, and he was more than willing to give it to her. After some teasing, of course.

That made him a bitch too, he supposed.

They never spoke openly about anything. It was all innuendo, snide jabs and veiled threats, layered atop each other like a shitty lasagna.

Somewhere deep inside himself, hidden away like the terrible secret it was, he wished they could be honest. He wished he could tell her that she was pretty, and funny, and a really good writer. But that would be ridiculous, so instead he called her a bitch.

He wished they could make love, instead of just alluding to fucking in some other circumstances. _We would make such delightfully_ _interesting pornography, Strider,_ she'd said, once. Those words echoed in his head for months, full of potential but devoid of meaning. Did she want him? Was she kidding?

_Hell yeah,_ he'd said in response, taking a long swig of whatever pretentious dark liquour he'd picked up, _you get the pine trees and I'll get the rubber gloves_ _._

  _What, no pirate costumes? You disappoint me, darling_ _._

_We save those for the sequel. Can't blow our load while we're blowing our load._

_Of course, of course_ _. Who am I to question Mr. Director?_

And then she laughed, sweet and toxic like antifreeze. He lapped it up like a stray dog, doomed by thirst. Someday he would perish from this, strung out on her, aching for more and more of her.

Roses were known for their thorns, and this one was no different. She could be kind, but usually wasn't, instead trading barbs with anyone she could reach. Most of her friends had left, not compelled enough by her fame and wealth to stay through her worst days.

Dave was different, she felt. He was an artist, though he pushed that label away (even more reason for her to use it for him). He took every tongue lashing she could whip up, even getting in some of his own. It felt better like this, a dance around any real personal connection, not committing to any real emotions. It was all ironic, all an act, none of it meant anything.

She could be blunt about wanting to fuck him, but if she said it with her signature smirk, it was just words. Nothing at all behind it. So she said things like _I hope you're circumcised_ _. My family would never approve otherwise_ _._

And he'd say something like _Your family is seven cats and two tarantulas._

_Yes, and they're very Jewish_ _._ There, it was nothing now, hollow and coated in bravado. Add a punchline, even a stupid one, and her intent vanished.

It hurt the both of them, two lonely people displaced by time, missing something that could have saved them. When death came for them, they stayed this way, still not honest. Bloody, breath faltering, pressing palms against their fatal wounds, they locked eyes. In their final moments, all they felt was regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read Homestuck in forever but I still love this terrible ship.


End file.
